


Pandora

by Etrangere



Category: X/1999
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kamui came back to Tokyo, he had a lot of questions in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora

When Kamui came back to Tokyo, he had a lot of questions in mind. Why did his mother die? Why were those men attacking him? Why were so many people stalking him?

But the more answers he got, the more questions arose and with them disasters, striking him and the people he loved, shredding to tears his life and expectations.

Kamui became wary of asking questions. Those dreamgazers were only good at unleashing misfortune.

Still, a package came in his dreams, wrapped in feathers and petals. Eventually, curiosity got him.

He looked inside the box...

_The future is not yet decided._

...and saw hope.


End file.
